


Cocooned

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Nesting, Omega Donna Hanscum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Donna comes to visit the bunker for the first time.





	Cocooned

Donna hadn’t ever been to the bunker before.  It wasn’t for lack of interest, she’d just never needed to be in the Winchesters’ neck of the woods, as they usually came to her.

One weekend found Donna driving through Kansas, on her way to a sheriff’s retreat in Texas.  After talking to the boys, she decided to stay a night in the bunker, getting the grand tour and figuring out firsthand what all the fuss was about with their home base.

Sam and Dean welcomed her with open arms, their Winchester hugs one of her very favorite things about them.  The warmth and comfort she could get from them in the simple gesture meant so much to her and she wished she could wrap herself in those arms forever, sometimes.

The tour was impressive, Donna excited about the weapons and gun range with Dean as well as the massive library with Sam.  By the time it was late afternoon, she was exhausted from the day, having tried nearly every gun and skimmed through dozens of books.

“How about you take a nap and we’ll get dinner ready?” Sam suggested, Donna nodding as she stifled a yawn behind her hand.  Dean laughed at her as he led her down the hall, pointing when he stopped.

“You can crash in the guest room we have ready – it’s room 15,” Dean said, Donna nodding. “Third door on your left.”

Donna began walking down the hall the rest of the way, throwing a “Thanks, Dean-O” over her shoulder. She heard Dean’s footsteps receding, back to the kitchen to help Sam with dinner.

Before Donna got to room 15, she stopped, nose in the air.  The door immediately to her left was ajar, so she peeked inside.  She saw some guns hanging on the wall and pushed the door open a bit more, sighing as Dean’s scent wafted over her.

This was Dean’s room, no doubt about it.  His smell was everywhere.

Without being able to control herself, Donna stepped inside to take a look around.  She saw all Dean’s weapons displayed on the wall, his desk scattered with various books and papers.  On his dresser were trinkets he’d collected over the years, and on his bedside table was a picture of him and his mother.  Donna smiled as she took in all that was Dean around her, another yawn hitting her lips.  

Not thinking about anything but a nap and Dean, Donna slipped out of her shoes and crawled onto his bed, arranging the pillows around her body.  She pulled the blanket up from where it was folded at the end of the bed, tucking it carefully around her.  In no time at all, she was surrounded by Dean’s scent and fast asleep, cocooned in warmth from all sides.

An hour later, Dean headed down the hallway to wake Donna up, dinner nearly ready.  He headed to room 15 only to find the door still wide open and the room empty, making him frown.  He walked back to the kitchen via the library, eyes peeled for Donna in case she had snuck by him.  

When he didn’t find her, he walked into the kitchen, drawing Sam’s attention.  “Do you know where Donna went?” Dean asked his brother, concern on his face.  

Sam walked over to the door where Dean stood.  “No, I thought she was taking a nap.”

Dean shook his head, turning back to retrace his steps.  “Not in room 15 where I told her she could crash.”  The brothers headed down the hallway, Sam smelling the air to see if he could catch a trace of Donna in the air.  They went back to the hall of bedrooms, Sam stopping when he caught wind of a happy Omega smell.  The scent brought a smile to his face, making Dean calm immediately.  Obviously if there was a scent of happy Omega in the air, Donna wasn’t in trouble.  

The boys followed their noses to Dean’s room, meeting eyes before they pushed the door open.  There they saw Donna snuggled up in Dean’s bed, completely cocooned in his pillows and blankets, a soft smile on her face.

“Dude,” Sam whispered to his brother, elbowing his ribs.  “She’s nesting.”

Dean’s eyes shot to his brother, shocked at Sam’s comment.  “What?” Dean hissed, both terrified and excited at the thought of Donna finding that much comfort in Dean’s room.

Sam nodded, laughing quietly.  “Yeah, that’s definitely an Omega nesting, Dean, and she’s in  _your_  bed, surrounded by  _your_  scent.  I think that calls for you to do something special for her.”

Dean punched Sam’s arm, face heating up in embarrassment.  Sam was the only one who knew how much Dean admired Donna for being such a strong Omega, and he used every chance possible to tease the older Winchester about his crush.

“I’m gonna make myself scarce for the night.  You two have a fun dinner, and… ah… night.”

Before Dean could respond, Sam was down the hallway, his long legs taking him too far for Dean to retort.  His eyes were drawn back to Donna, a smile settling on his face at the adorable sight of the blonde in his bed.  

Maybe Sam was right. A nesting Omega in his bed?  This could lead to so much more than Dean could ever dream, and Dean couldn’t pass up the chance to tell Donna how he really felt.

The few steps it took Dean to walk over to his bed were the first steps into his new life, a life with Donna by his side.


End file.
